Misión
by Lady Natt
Summary: Este Os participa en el intercambio del grupo Dramione Chile. "Draco tiene una misión que cumplir, pero en algún momento comienza a replantearse todo lo que cree"


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Este Os participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo Dramione Chile. Mi amiga secreta es Denisse, espero que le guste porque me costó hacerlo y lo hice con mucho amor.

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Misión**

 _Adelfa_ ... ¿cómo olvidarla? la observó detalladamente manteniendo una distancia apropiada. Era hermosa y no había duda de aquello. Y su dulzura, eso ya era otra cosa, simplemente _letal_ actuando directamente sobre el corazón.

 _Que ironía_ pensó el chico.

Volvió a observarla desde su espacio y su mente formuló la misma pregunta de hacía un rato; ¿cómo olvidarla? si la última vez que había tenido una tan cerca ésta había logrado hacer estragos en su propio corazón.

(3*-*)3

 _Años atrás..._

Draco Malfoy caminaba por el gélido pasillo haciéndose espacio entre golpes sin importarle los demás estudiantes. Estaba cabreado hasta la médula y por Salazar que en ese momento quería hechizarse él mismo. Apresuró el paso para no perder ni un maldito segundo, dobló una esquina y luego otra recorriendo los largos pasillos del castillo hasta dar con su destino

Cruzó la entrada con sus aires de grandeza sin siquiera detenerse para saludar a Madame Pince, y tal cual lo venía haciendo desde hace dos meses, cogió un libro al azar. Se dirigió hacia su habitual asiento en aquella apartada mesa que casi era cubierta por las sombras, como si quisiese esconder a quien pusiera su trasero en aquel lugar, lo cual para él era simplemente perfecto. No tenía intenciones de que alguien reparara en su existencia en aquel sitio, más bien quería ser él quien tuviera una vista privilegiada.

Si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía observar cada movimiento de ella, debía recorrer con su mirada cada espacio visible de su piel, debía recordarse a cada momento el porqué estaba ahí.

Como ya era habitual, a los pocos minutos ella hizo su ingreso tan calmado como de costumbre, saludó con una sonrisa a la bruja detrás del mesón, cogió el tomo más pesado que se encontraba en el segundo estante y se ubicó en el mismo lugar donde lo hacía siempre.

Y él la observó, tal y como lo hacía desde hace dos meses...

Primero; su cabello. ¿Alguna vez lo peinaba?

Segundo; esos libros de infinitas páginas que parecía devorar con la mirada, ¿siquiera se tomaba tiempo para respirar?

Tercero; tenía que morder su labio inferior cada vez que comenzaba a tomar apuntes de algo. Era tan... tan... exasperante.

Cuarto; sus ojos, y el extraño brillo que... y ahí se detenía.

Quería salir de ahí en ese momento y lanzarse cinco crucios, dos avada y ocho obliviates. Pero se quedaba, siempre lo hacía, la observaba desde su mesa apartada planeando cómo lo haría. Cómo mataría a Hermione Granger.

(3*-*)3

Aquel día ella se había despertado realmente cansada, sentía como si un partido de Quidditch hubiese sido jugado en su espalda.

Las pasadas en vela ya le estaban jugando en contra, removerse en su cama de un lado para otro y levantarse a caminar para poder conciliar el sueño hace días habían dejado de funcionar. La idea de una poción para dormir sonaba bien. Pero, ¿lo merecía?

Aquella situación… y es que ella lo notaba, no era estúpida. Antes de volver a pensar en un ¿por qué? o ¿para qué? de un brinco saltó de la cama para comenzar con su rutina de cada mañana. Seguramente una ducha le refrescaría un poco las neuronas.

Era sábado. Harry y Ron se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de Quidditch, si bien debería ir a apoyarles igual que toda su casa, decidió quedarse. Se pasaría por la biblioteca como lo hacía normalmente, sólo que esta vez su interés de estar allí estaba muy lejos a querer leer un libro.

No pasaba de ese día sin saber que tramaba el hurón.

Malfoy la observaba, y ella lo sabía.

(3*-*)3

El Slytherin apretaba el pequeño frasco entre sus manos como si quisiese romperlo, tan pequeño... tan letal. Tenía una delicada forma de corazón que parecía tallada por un experto, _un chiste_ pensó. Dentro de éste yacía la perdición de quien se atreviera a beber tan sólo un poco, precisamente atacaba directo al corazón asiendo que dejase de funcionar en el acto.

Había pasado poco más de dos meses desde que Lucius Malfoy le había dado aquel objeto tan muggle, que precisamente debía ir a parar a los labios de una hija de muggles, de Hermione Granger exactamente.

Parecía una burla, porqué debía matar a la sangre sucia con un estúpido veneno muggle cuando en realidad podía hechizarla lenta y dolorosamente. Parecía tan fácil. Su primera misión como mortífago en formación y le daban la tarea más idiota del mundo. Granger hasta en aquello molestaba, siempre como una maldita piedra en el zapato. Y ya iban dos meses de aquello.

¡Maldición! Lo había intentado ¡Claro que sí! Intentó arrancar un cabello de la cabeza rajada de Potter miles de veces, pero el muy idiota era cuidadoso. Weasley ya era un tema aparte. Que Merlín lo ahorcara si decidía tragarse un pelo de ese. Por lo tanto, la poción multijugos estaba descartada.

Había intentado intervenir en la comida de Granger unas cinco veces, pero le era imposible. La había seguido por los pasillos otras cuatro veces, pero siempre terminaba igual. Sólo observando.

— _E_ _s Adelfa, Draco_ — _le había dicho su padre en aquella ocasión;_ — _está perfectamente elaborado, sólo debes lograr que lo beba._

— _Claro Padre_ — _había aceptado Draco sin chistar ni dudar por un segundo._

Entre recuerdos continuaba presionando el pequeño frasco. Era sábado y los idiotas de Gryffindor se batían a duelo en un seguro aburrido encuentro en contra de Ravenclaw.

La estúpida de Granger debía estar en la biblioteca, era su oportunidad. No pasaba de este día sin que la hiciese beber hasta la última gota de veneno.

Guardó el pequeño frasco en su túnica y se dirigió directo a donde sabía la encontraría. Casi podía divisarla tan concentrada en aquellas páginas mientras su enmarañado cabello caía por sus hombros y entonces apresuró el paso.

Si Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se encontraban en un encuentro, los únicos que rondarían por los pasillos serían algunos Hufflepuffs y Slytherins, aquello era pan comido, mientras menos espectadores mejor. Aunque para su gusto personal no estaría mal envenenar a Granger en medio del gran comedor y de paso darle de beber a todos los de su casa, al chiflado de Dumbledore, al gigante sin cerebro de Hagrid y quizás un poco a Pansy para que cerrara la bocota. De buenas a primeras ya estaba cabreado de aquello. Entraría allí y haría que Granger se bebiese todo, así tuviese que vaciarle el frasco por un oído.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta hubo tres cosas que no se esperaba;

Primero; un gran grupo de estudiantes abandonaba la biblioteca casi como si le dejasen a él la vía despejada.

Segundo; la bruja de Pince no se encontraba en su sitio de siempre. Lo cual no podía ir mejor.

Pero lo tercero lo descolocó: la Gryffindor se encontraba sentada entre las sombras, en aquella mesa que Draco ya había vuelto su favorita.

Ella estaba ahí. Y no leía ningún tomo pesado del tercer estante que ya le correspondería durante esa semana. Si algo observaba ella en ese momento era precisamente un par de ojos grises que parecían arder.

Ella lo estaba esperando.

Como se arrepentía de no haber dejado que hace unos años la sangre sucia volara por los aires enseñando los calzones en aquel mundial de Quidditch. Eso le habría ahorrado el trabajo. Había fallado. Y lo había hecho conscientemente en todos sus intentos. Y ahora ahí estaba enfrentándola con la mirada como si no tuviese control de sus manos que se negaban a obedecerlo, pues quería sacar su varita y hechizarla de una vez y por todas.

La odiaba.

(3*-*)3

Hermione se había dirigido a la biblioteca aquel día con un objetivo claro en su mente; saber que planeaba el maldito hurón de pacotilla oxigenado. Lo había visto. Malfoy se había acercado demasiadas veces a su mesa durante los últimos dos meses, que la llamasen paranoica, pero podía jurar que había sentido su presencia tras ella otro par de veces mientras caminaba hacia su torre. Y luego ya estaba lo de la biblioteca que parecía un mal chiste. Maldito hurón.

Al entrar a la biblioteca vio que estaba un poco más ocupada de lo común por alumnos menores en su mayoría. Se las ideó para convencer a los estudiantes de que fueran el encuentro entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que estaba para no perdérselo y que además McGonagall estaría regalando grageas de sabor a los asistentes. Todos le habían creído y abandonaron la biblioteca en un santiamén.

Madame Pince la observó algo contrariada, pero Hermione fue más rápida y antes de que la bruja abriera la boca le miró fijamente para parecer convincente.

— Madame Pince, S... —antes de terminar su frase la bruja mayor la interrumpió.

— Señorita Granger, necesito ir a por unas cosas, podría quedarse a cargo por un momento.

— Claro —confirmó la Gryffindor, aquello no podía caerle mejor en ese momento.

— ¿Decía algo? señorita Granger —preguntó antes de abandonar el lugar.

— Nada —se apresuró a responder, y la bruja mayor se fue.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa que lo había visto ocupar durante las últimas semanas y ahí entre las penumbras lo esperó deseando que llegase antes que Madame Pince y de los estudiantes a quienes había engañado y como si él hubiese leído su mente hizo su entrada a los pocos minutos.

Él la observó.

Ella lo observó.

— Tú... —escupió Draco con menos desprecio del que hubiese querido.

— Tú... —respondió Hermione desafiante.

Antes de responderle, sacó su varita y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta para evitar que alguien les interrumpiera en tan... _esperado momento._ Hermione al verlo hechizando la puerta se sintió mordazmente amenazada y sacó la propia en menos de dos segundos dirigiéndola directamente al pecho del rubio.

Y eso, él no lo esperaba.

— ¿Asustada, Granger? —mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de diversión, en el fondo estaba asustado. Su rival era nadie más que la mejor bruja de su edad. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese una vil hija de muggles. Acortó un paso de distancia hacia ella, sabía que no sería capaz de hechizarlo. Hermione trastabillo hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo, pero en ese segundo de dudar Draco tiró su varita al suelo.

— ¡Qué te sucede! —le gritó mientras sin perder tiempo lo empujó tan fuerte que Draco cayó al suelo bruscamente. Ella aprovechó ese momento para correr detrás de unos estantes y Draco no dudo en disparar el primer hechizo.

— _Immobulus_ —lanzó, pero Hermione fue más rápida esquivándolo y logró atrapar nuevamente su varita.

— _Incarcerous_ —pero él también logró esquivarlo.

— _Leek Hex_ —articuló Hermione.

— En serio Granger, piensas atacarme con puerros saliendo de mi oreja —se burló Malfoy desde su lado; — vamos a ver qué tal te ves calva.

— _Instant Scalping Hex_ —lanzó, pero ella logró invocar un _protego._

Draco saltó hacia ella en un rápido movimiento atrapándola bajo sus manos. Pero Hermione no se dejó, de una fuerte patada lo quitó de encima, ambos enmarañados y golpeados

La chica se levantó del suelo seguida de él. Se sostuvieron la mirada y Hermione decidió romper el silencio primero.

— ¡Qué te pasa maldito imbécil es que quieres… quieres que nos expulsen!

— ¡Me importa un carajo que me expulsen! —gritó a modo de respuesta.

Y ella por primera vez en lo que llevaban de encuentro sintió miedo de él, parecía enfurecido por algo más. Instintivamente sostuvo su varita con más fuerza mientras retrocedía, tratando de alejarse, pero él le seguía el paso.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!? —preguntó ella.

Pero él no respondió. Sólo seguía acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Draco notó como ella le miraba fijamente, casi como si él fuese uno de sus estúpidos libros, no pasó desapercibido para él que Hermione mordió su labio inferior por un instante, como lo hacía cada vez que tomaba apunte de algo interesante...

Continuó acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta que la tuvo entre la pared y su pecho. No era capaz de alejarse. No quería alejarse. Y ella no estaba poniendo obstáculos.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —volvió a preguntar la Gryffindor haciendo mella de toda su fuerza para no lanzarlo por el aire.

— ¿Que, qué quiero Granger? —preguntó desafiante mientras continuaba su peligroso acercamiento.

Ella asintió.

— Quiero matarte —le confesó a secas.

Hermione pensó en decirle que se largara, que la dejara en paz, que dejara de acecharla como un psicópata enfermo.

Pero Draco no le dio tiempo, porque al momento en que ella abrió su boca él la selló con la suya.

Y ese fue el preciso momento en que Draco Malfoy pasó de querer paralizar el corazón de Hermione Granger a paralizar el suyo.


End file.
